


[Podfic] Snap To It

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's upset by some overheard gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Snap To It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snap to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78658) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



**Length:** 4:00

**File Size:** 4.2 MB (mp3) | 1.8 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/snaptoit.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/snaptoit.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted November 3rd 2008 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/95229.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
